Awakening
by syd122
Summary: this is about deciding who to love. Seth was based on Jacob, although you'll find so many things different.
1. Chapter 1

By | Sydney Moore

**Chapter 1**

I sat there on the little beach right on Prospect Lake wondering how long it would be before my father woke up and realized I was gone. I left with nothing, hoping to go back with something. I sat there waiting for a miracle of some sort. Maybe a shooting star somewhere high above in the diamond sky, nothing. The last words I heard were, "It's better this way as much as it hurts. There are things you don't know and things you can't know. I love you." My head spun around thinking back to this memory of the last time I saw Cam. He stood there hiding something I was sure of. His jet black hair was slightly shining due to the glow of the crescent moon in the starry sky. He stood tall next to me, always careful not to get too close. I miss the warmth of him next to me. I started to cry slowly weeping.

Car tires slid across the gravel road and at this point I could have cared less if it was a killer or another one of my dad's friends. I saw lights and moved towards the beach away from the opening were the car soon would be. It was getting darker and all I wanted to do was jump into the water a couple yards away. Seth stepped out of his car and yelled my name. I crept behind a giant oak tree hoping he would leave. He sniffed the air and followed my scent. "Sara, why are you doing this?" he looked me in the eyes and I folded my arms and walked back to the rock I was sitting on. Seth and the rest of his family were shape-shifters. Or abnormal creatures some say. He can smell really well by using I think a dog. He can hear far like a bat at times too. He hates shifting though; in fact I don't think he ever does.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, let it be."

"I can't find any answers to this! Nothing is right!"

He hugged me. I stopped him gently. He was in love with me, I was sure. He would never admit it though. I love him in a way but not as he does. He saves me like music does for people. He's my favorite album at times. He's a jaw dropper too that's for sure. Girl's melt for him and chase him like a puppy after a Frisbee. One morning I stepped outside for school and he was there waiting for the sunrise. It's times like those when I know why he's my friend. Then there is Cam, I can't even describe him. He's everything I was hoping for. Cam was the one that made my heart pound with his melodic voice. That tranquil sound held me captivated for hours before I actually wanted to move. It always came to this, either Cam or Seth. Seth was amazing, and Cam was too. Being stuck between two right choices well… SUCKED!

We walked quietly towards his Land Rover. The car was midnight black with tan leather on the interior. Seth always liked to say it was his, although it was really his fathers. His dad didn't really care though, he lived on the edge. He rode a Harley usually. I always laugh at him when he puts on his leather coat and funny boots. "Get in." Seth quietly yelled. I hopped into the passenger's seat and strapped myself in. He spun out of the clearing and headed towards the highway. He occasionally flipped through the channels which played classic rock only. He went over several of them about 8 times. I could tell he was anxious. I was about to ask him to stop flipping through channels when he quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"SHHH be quiet!"

We sat in silence and he stepped out disappearing into the mountains.

I started getting worried. I sat still wanting to lie down away from every single dark window that was in this car. I knew too much about Seth and his family that I was in danger of others like him who were horrible creatures living life as an animal, never human. I knew in a way what was going on but I couldn't grasp my head around it.

Seth opened the door rapidly and started the ignition as quickly as possible. "What now?" I asked in a hushed scratchy voice. "They want you dead for now, I killed him so you don't have to worry, just please stay home at nights when I'm not around." "Okay, I think I can handle that." I replied.

Seth's Land Rover slid down my street hitting every pot hole with elegance. His car was so smooth. I envied his car so much. I had a small Subaru that my mom got from some old friend, old meaning ex- boyfriend. I swear one day that old car was going to shut down for good, I can't wait! Its ripped flooring was horrible. It was a gas guzzler too, almost every mile it seemed it needed gas. What a waste of money it is, in my opinion.

We pulled into my cracked driveway and Seth seemed more tense than usual. "What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask. "Nothing." _Well obviously something's wrong_ I thought about saying. "They don't like me knowing about you do they?" He looked at me, "No my parents don't care that you know." He was so stupid sometimes, "Not your parents, the Terra." He stopped for a minute. The Terra is a group who live as shape-shifters, never changing to humans. They rule over a kingdom, if you can call it that. Seth used to own this, "kingdom" well his ancestors at least. A large war broke out among them. Flames were tall, and winds were strong. So many of them were killed, or captured as slaves when the Terra won. Only few escaped shifting into faster animals like cheetahs. It was amazing but scary to hear. Seth's ancestors escaped and started a family here in this small town Manitou Springs, in Colorado. They named it after the Native American word "Spirit." It is between the Garden of the Gods, and Pikes Peak.

"Yeah I guess they said we are exposed to mortals."

"I'm sorry I always make these problems come up."

"You didn't do anything at all! You should be the one never wanting to see me again."

"You are honestly crazy Seth."

Seth chuckled a little and said, "I know." He flashed me that smile. That gorgeous perfect smile that made everyone melt. Maybe that was another one of his talents making people have a heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My house was 72 degrees and I was so cold. Seth never really needed a coat when he could grow fur in less than two seconds; he wore one just in case. People might start to get suspicious if they see a man who looks like Chewbacca walk in. I turned up the heat and sat on the couch next to Seth. He asked me what I wanted to watch, obviously I would have told him to put on one of my shows. Instead I said whatever you want. Football was immediately on the screen, "Go, Go, Go! Ugh man so close." Boys, I wanted to get away from this. I was lost after the Referee called a 5 yard penalty.

I walked into my kitchen and opened my fridge. I grabbed my Soy Milk and a chocolate chip cookie and went back into the room. Seth was on the edge of his seat about to fall off. He looked very funny in my opinion. "They're losing! How can they lose?" I chuckled under my breath he was so funny when he got anxious. "Calm down Seth It's ok." "That's what you think." He muttered to himself.

The game finally ended, He sat back and was so angry that the Denver Broncos lost to the Miami Dolphins. I left him to dwell over the loss and walked upstairs. I threw on a T-shirt with a graphic design that I wasn't quite sure of and some black sweat pants. I logged onto my green dell laptop and was looking to see if any of my friends were on. Maggie, my friend who was super nice was on, she has really curly brown hair and a toned physique. She dances too so she's always moving, or tapping. I started talking to her,

Magieex73- Hey Sara (:

Saraxoxo- Hey, whatcha doing?

Maggieex73- Not much, I heard what happened with Cam. R you ok?

Saraxoxo- Yeah I'm fine actually I forgot. He's the one who left. His fault, Not Mine!

Magieex73-Are you gunna go for Mr. Seth now ha

Saraxoxo- Not funny Maggie! And no!

Saraxoxo- I have to go, I'll talk to you later.

Magieex73-Bye

I walked downstairs and Seth looked confused. "Maggie thinks you like me?" I was stunned how did he know that? "I was watching you guys." He said. "O, wait but you don't like to shift?" "Well, I don't know, it's uncomfortable but pretty cool." He grinned. He was so crazy, but I was too. He said he had to go and stepped outside.

I want upstairs and went on Google. I didn't know too much about Seth. I wanted to look at some of the stories. I thought it might be fun. I typed in Ute Legends.

"When the moon hides from the sun I child is born, a child to which a special talent is given. These children are called Dotado, meaning gifted. They live as animals and human. They are only capable of changing into warm blooded animals. These gifted children are under constant rule of the Escuridade, or the Dark. It is said during a dark war that many escaped. They started living in the mountains away from enemies. They called it Pikes Peak. A new enemy evolved in the Land. Greek gods and goddesses came to Live in the other part across from Pikes Peak. This place is called the Garden of the Gods. On a bright day a young boy discovered a place in between the two places. He heard a mystical voice and followed near. He came upon a place that was beautiful with rocks and mountains along the side. He heard his name called _Manitou _she said in her sing song voice. She appeared from the pine trees in her garden. She was a goddess her name was Athena. She spoke sweet words of love to him, about the peace and passion between the both of them. He grew slow and like most gifted children he aged every 5 years. A power they were capable of. She couldn't age at all; he wanted to stay with her forever. His age grew old while she stayed beautiful and young. She whispered to him softly her voice like a song. I can give you half my powers, you can live with me forever and be young. He smiled and nodded his head. She kneeled next to him on the ground and kissed his lips with the gentlest touch. A surge of energy stung Manitou's body he saw his life before him and was sure he was dying at that moment. She backed off and stared at him for a minute or two. His eyes flickered open and his tan skin was never brighter in contrast to the green grass. Her eyes he noticed weren't violet anymore. The color he grew to love was gone. They were a gray blue and her platinum blonde hair was a light blonde. She seemed happy her smile, still the same in his eyes. He on the other hand was young and strong. She told him they would live forever, together. In that moment Athena was sure he was to be with her forever. On a dark day later in their life their child Aries was playing with her doll in the field. One of the Animals from the Ute tribe came and took Manitou. They were to kill him when they took him back. Athena was outraged and grew ten times as strong as any man who dare fight her. She killed the men who had dared to kill her beloved. She left few families who were innocent. She carved in the wood Manitou and the Valley between Pikes Peak and The Garden of the Gods would always be known as Manitou springs. "

I closed my computer and slowly got up out of my chair. It was almost 11:00 and I wanted to put my pajamas on. I grabbed my Aerie pajama pants and a I Love My Dog sweatshirt. Funny thing was, I didn't even have a dog. Seth thought it would be a funny inside joke to get for me.

I hopped down my stairs sliding off the railing for the last few steps. I heard something on my porch. It was a scratching on my door. Seth said I should be careful but I heard a meow and had to answer the door. A black Persian cat sat on my step and I picked it up. It was clean and brushed with a little tag. I flipped it and it read,

_Seth- If found please return to wild!_

I couldn't help but laugh. I put him down and walked out of the room. When he yelled that he was decent I came back in. "Why would you open the door?!?" He yelled. "Seth, you meowed what'd you expect me to do?" He was so judgmental. "What if it was the Terra pretending to be a sweet cat? Then you bring them in and they kill you before you have a chance to react." "You are over reacting. I would have returned it to the pound if it didn't have Seth written on its tag.

He plopped himself on the couch and a noise came from outside. He listened intently, "I got to go, you're dad is home." "Okay, bye Seth I'll see you tomorrow."

My dad slowly opened the door and peered his head in. "I'm right here dad." I had tendency to call my dad by his first name, Jeff. He absolutely hated it. "Hey Sara what're you up to honey?" I touched my chin and looked at the ceiling. "Hmm, absolutely nothing." He smiled and walked towards the kitchen for a salami sandwich, the usual. I laughed to myself and went in to help him find the salami. He grabbed his glasses and picked up his book. He started reading while I prepared his sandwich. He laughed to himself and I would probably never know what it was about. I slid him his sandwich across the table, he stopped it and plopped his book next to his plate. I went upstairs and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Okay so I was a little nervous about school today. Being there without Cam was like flying a jet plane without your co-pilot telling you which way to turn. Knowing me, I'd probably end up running into a wall today. I walked through the double doors and people looked at me immediately. This girl named Carrie who had long brown curly hair and light blue eyes looked at me with a scowl. She always had something against me, she lives near Seth and their families are really close. I would never know why she hated me.

My math teacher hovered over me as I looked for my homework. Someone yelled "Ms. Pilger!" and I was grateful. I scurried through my binder and came up with nothing. I know I did it, but where did I put it? I looked in my book and there it sat. I laughed to myself and handed her the crimpled edged paper. Then it was time for lunch, I sat down next to my friend Sophie. She had blonde hair like mine except instead of blue eyes she had hazel-green. In my opinion, she was extremely pretty in a non _I like girls way. _My teacher yelled for the senior class to stand up and get our lunches. Today was the day I hated most, it was Mexican day. This meant refried beans, and mushy discounted tortilla shells. I picked up some salad with the sour cream and a tortilla bowl. This wasn't half bad but it could use some improvement, like maybe some tomatoes.

School finally ended and my bus came around the corner to drive me home. It drove me to my little home in a little neighborhood. The clouds of rain started coming up slowly but surely and I started a pot of soup for me and my dad. It was taco soup that had become quite a delicacy at my house. My dad walked in with a newspaper in hand and his notebook falling out of his arms. He looked at me and opened his mouth as he turned away to hang his coat, "Hey hon. How are ya?" "Good dad how was work?" He laughed to himself, "Usual sweetie, nothing too exciting. I had to write about some woman and her 13 cats." I giggled and stirred my soup. "Sounds interesting, want some soup?" "Why yes I do he said." I passed him his soup and we started eating.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and *sniff sniff* Bacon! It was too late for my dad to be home though. I threw on a hoodie and ran down stairs. There was Seth standing with a spatula at hand. "Seth you can't break in my house like that!" "Oh take a chill pill Sara, I making you breakfast I'm supposed to hear a thank you not you complaining." "Well sorry, I can't help but be kind of scared when smell food and I don't know who's in my house making it." He started cracking up; I looked at him with most confused eyes and watched him laugh on. "What's so funny Seth?" "*laugh* Nothing it's just who else would be in your house making bacon if you hate it and you're best friends with an animal?*laugh*" "Well I don't know, just call first." We talked for a while about this and we left for school.

The next night my father told me he would be going overnight to a town nearby and to call if I needed anything. Obviously I was a bit worried about being alone. Seth told me that no matter what I said he was staying downstairs all night. I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom when something moved on the side of my room. I whispered in a hushed tone, "Seth what are you doing?" There was no reply at all, then something clamped onto my leg I heard a snap and screamed in agony. The animal ripped at my leg and pulled me towards my window. I screamed in horror, and pain then the animal stood up a little and readied its self to pounce on my head I screamed for Seth again. The animal backed itself and flew at me.

I was not really sure what was happening, so this is what it's like to die. As long as I didn't feel anything I didn't bother opening my eyes or the nightmare may continue. Then I heard Seth's voice. "Don't move I'm taking you to a hospital Sara, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I feel so stupid I'm sorry." "You said sorry twice, I get it." I tried to blink at I saw his face in the dark. I went to sit up and a stabbing pain was in my leg. "Ow!" "I told you not to move, your knee is cracked and I think your ankle is broken too. On the bright side your shin isn't chipped or broken, or fracture." He tried to smile a bit. "Ugh Seth what do I tell my dad? That you where mysteriously here at 2 in the morning, and my leg was cut and broken how?" "Well I was thinking that a coyote broke in through the window since it was open and you're on the first floor. It tore you out of bed, then you gave up and it left miraculously. Then you called me and I rushed over here and brought you to the hospital." "Ugh!" I laid my head on his arm and he lifted me as carefully as possible. I cringed with every step and every bump we hit in the car. He pulled me out and took me into the hospital. They took me in quickly and I looked around at the blue walls with yellow daisies on them. She laid me down on a soft riser and rolled me into the doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Ray, what happened young lady?" "Well I was asleep and a wild animal broke in through my open window. It ripped me and I gave up. I was laying there and it was gone. I grabbed my cell phone off my table and called Seth he came and took me here." "Well looks like you are very lucky. Now I'm going to X-Ray this to see where the damage is exactly and then we'll bandage you up and get you some crutches and a cast." "Sounds good, thank you very much." We walked into the X-Ray room and they moved me to a table. They made me move in all these different positions that I cried in. They hurt so badly and he kept saying it's okay one more. There were about five more with every single one he said.

I slept through that night and never wanted to wake up and have to deal with that pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I tragically sat in that hard white carpet smelling bed and thought. Something seemed so amazingly right when Seth was around. Like a pad-lock clicking open! Then Cam he always invaded my daydreams of Seth and I under a palm tree avoiding the rest of the busy world. Why was it that I couldn't possibly grasp my narrow mind around the idea? I was irrevocably in love with the both of them. Although one abandoned me to suffer! "Knock knock" Seth's familiar smile brightened my thoughts and the whole room. "Hey Sara" he smiled at me across the room.

"Hey!"

"How are you? I am so sorry, I will never forgive myself. I know Cam had to leave and thank god for that, but maybe...it should've been me…"

"NO!! You ca-cant l-leave me!"

"I'm sorry Sara I was just thinking. The war is coming soon and my people are stronger than ever we'll kill the Terra and everything will be over. Sara, I have to tell you that the people who live among you aren't all safe. Carrie hates you because she's like me. She can't stand how you know about us living as regulars but having this… other life."

"O" that was all I could manage to say.

My head spun and I felt dizzy. I guess this was supposed to happen because of all the blood I lost, but it wasn't fun!

I finally was released from the prison hospital and I was so thankful! I was disgusted by any mushy or contained Jell-O after that. My dad cared for me all day and all night looking over me. Of course I knew he wasn't the one protecting me from the crazy, enemy shape-shifters trying to eat me and rip me to shreds. That would be Seth.

The next morning my dad was at work and Seth was at my window. He woke me up by knocking and scared me half to death. I leaned off my bed, cringed a bit due to my leg, and slid the window open. He stared at me quietly and then decided to open his mouth, "Can I tell you something in your… well… fragile state of being?" He smiled. I replied hesitantly, "Yeah I think I can handle it." He started to talk, "Well the Terra aren't our only enemy clan, we aren't too fond of the Gods and Goddesses who take refuge in Garden of the Gods." I spoke quickly then, "Wait! Gods and Goddesses are real?!" "Yeah and they hate us after we took Athena's beloved Manitou from her." I asked him, "okay so now there are more people who can hurt me, that's great." I laughed to myself. "Well not exactly they wouldn't hurt you because one is… in love with you!" I stared at him confused and thought about it. "CAM?!" I was about to die that's why he left me, that's why he couldn't be around me! "Yeah Sara, Cam is one of the Gods." "O My God!" I was about to explode with questions but I held back. Why was this happening to me? Great, a broken leg and a boatload of drama, what else!?


End file.
